favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
GPPC40
Towa's Determination! The Rainbow of Hope Shining in the Sky! (トワの決意！空にかがやく希望の虹！''Towa no Ketsui! Sora ni Kagayaku Kibō no Niji!''?) is fortieth episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Info *Air Date:November 15,2015 *Previous:Episode 39 *Next:Episode 41 *Opening:Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Ending:Dreams are the Path to the Future Major Events *The Cures were teleport to Hope Kingdom due to Royal Key. *Cure Scarlet uses Scarlet Prominence for the first time. *The Temple of Fire has been activated. *Towa and Kanata's mother and father are shown for the first time. *It is revealed that Kuroro was brainwashed to become Lock by a mysterious sentient coat. Synopsis Kanata is playing violin and Towa feel excited after he regained his memories and show him everything that she learn throughout her life and show her the Scarlet Violin. Suddenly, the Royal Key glow and Towa use it to insert to the Princess Perfume and say Royal Majestic and they teleport to Hope Kingdom. In the Palace, Close and the commanders were blamed for their failures but Dyspear say it okay but she sense Towa's presence, much of Shut's surprised. Dyspear creates a lock to confront them. The flashback shows that Towa get ready as her parent say that she will shines like rainbow and Kanata along with her and their parents bring audience to the citizen. Puff and Aroma were cleaning but the servant tells them that Towa is missing. Kuroro is playing with his friend until Dys Dark attack and he was brainwashed with a hood and turn him into Lock. Back in present, Kuroro run away after discover that palace is not Hope Kingdom but they were confronted by Zetsuborg, they know the voice, it was Dyspear, the Cures transform and Scarlet attack in rage but was overpowered. Dyspear taunt Scarlet how she lost her home but she cannot let that happen, Zetsuborg attack Scarlet and she understand what her parents said and using the Sun Key to perform Scarlet Prominence at Zetsuborg, revert back into lock before defeat it with Grand Printemps. The thorn reveal to the Cures a temple, which Scarlet remember when she took the Perfume as Twilight. She play violin along with Kanata to remember how everyone look up to them and her Dress Up Keys were glowing, she insert them to the Princess Palace and the thorn all disappeared and the door open and reveal the portal to Earth, before they leave, Scarlet swear that she will save her parents and everyone and restore her homeland. Characters *Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora *Minami Kaido/Cure Mermaid *Kirara Amanogawa/Cure Twinkle *Towa Akagi/Cure Scarlet *Puff *Aroma *Miss Shamour *Kuroro *Close *Shut *Stop *Freeze *Zetsuborg *Dyspear *Yui Nanase *Prince Kanata *Nishikido *Hope Kingdom's King and Queen Trivia *The opening contains more previews of the movie Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Go! Go!! Splendid Triple Feature!!! that was released to theaters on October 31st. *Cure Scarlet says "Goki'genyou" in place of Flora when the Cures use Grand Printemps. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Episode Category:Episode